northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 67: This Is So Awesome! Super Performance Of The Armored Meister Fighters
Oracle 67: This Is So Awesome! Super Performance Of The Armored Meister Fighters (これはとても素晴らしいです！アーマードマイスターファイターズの超パフォーマンス Kore wa totemo subarashīdesu! Āmādo Maisutā Faitāzu no chō pafōmansu) is the sixty-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The Chariots interrupted the dance event for the Mooncake Festival as they attacked the participants of the event as well as the audience. In order to continue the said festival activity, the Armored Meister Fighters and faced the Chariots in a battle together with their fellow Armored Fighters. Plot After the opening ceremony, Anaira and her production staff of her weekly magazine show headed in Kawaguchi St. to feature a sweet shop that sells unique mooncakes. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters headed back to the hotel in order to set up their plan in order to enjoy their stay at Hachisuka Prefecture. Meanwhile, Irie asked Erika why she decided to join with her and the Armored Fighters in their trip in Hachisuka Prefecture. Erika said that she got curious about this, so she decided to join in their trip and also to enjoy her stay. She also said that she don't need to worry about because the Senate is in a temporary recess for a week, so she could enjoy her stay at Hachisuka Prefecture for one whole week. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide and Archos told to Emperor Ryuuen that they were defeated by the Armored Fighters. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen got mad at them, and he told them to head on immediately to the control room together with Mateo to monitor the situation not only in Hirakawa City but in Hachisuka Prefecture. Afterwards, he ordered Mayor Akazawa and Rie to head on to Hachisuka Prefecture immediately along with the Chariot Soldiers. Back in hotel, Fatima saw Erika, and she told her to talk to her privately. While inside in the hotel room, Fatima asked Erika about her job in the Senate. Erika told her that they were in a temporary recess for one week. Afterwards, she went closely to Fatima, kneeled in front of her and held her hand. Fatima, on the other hand, felt curious about Erika's actions. In a sweet shop in Kawaguchi St., Anaira and her production staff amazed at the mooncakes which was served to them by the manager of the sweet shop. There are heart-shaped mooncakes, square-shaped mooncakes, flower-shaped mooncakes and a strawberry-flavored mooncake which was one of the shop's bestsellers. Anaira took a bite of the strawberry-flavored mooncake, and she said that it tastes delicious. Meanwhile, as Fatima asked Erika about what she's doing, and Erika apologized to her for their wrongdoings between her and Anaira. Fatima asked about this, and Erika admitted that something happened between her and her daughter at night in an island in Urashima Prefecture several days ago. Because of what she found out, Fatima can't believe that Erika will do anything in order to caught her daughter's attention. But despite of this, she can't get mad at Erika, and even to Anaira. Instead, she said to Erika that it's okay that a mother like her will caught Anaira's attention instead of other woman. Erika thanked her, and hugged her afterwards. At night in the hotel; Anaira, along with Erika, her fellow Armored Fighters and her production staff, as well as Chihiro and others, had a dinner in a buffet restaurant. There they shared their experiences while enjoying their stay at Hachisuka Prefecture. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa and Rie finally came to Hachisuka Prefecture in order to set up a plan in order to interrupt the festival. Back in the restaurant, Irie told to Ryoko and Fatima to cooperate with their fellow TransHead TV talents in their mall show on a weekend. She also told that other TransHead TV talents will be coming tomorrow for the upcoming events of Mooncake Festival Week. And they were excited. In TransHead TV Media Center, while busy doing her paper works, Kyoko told to Hiroko to contact the Armored Fighters immediately in order to find out what happened to them. After having a dinner, Anaira opened her laptop. She found out that Hiroko sent a private message in her social media account. Hiroko asked in her private message about the situation of the Armored Fighters in Hachisuka Prefecture, and Anaira replied that they were okay, and they were enjoying their stay for one week because of their job, and also taking a vacation as well. The next day, the Armored Fighters, as well as the TransHead TV reporters and their production staff were busy to prepare the next festival event they will cover. While they were busy preparing, a group of TransHead TV talents and their production staff finally came in to the hotel. Irie said to them that they will going to participate in some festival events in order to promote their network in Hachisuka Prefecture. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa and Rie secretly doing a surveillance in a venue which one of the festival events will be held there. On the other hand; Triskaide, Archos and Mateo monitored the situation in Hachisuka Prefecture in their control room. Several minutes later, the Armored Fighters and TransHead TV people went to the venue to cover the dance event there. They prepared their filming equipment before the event proper. Few hours later, as the crowd audiences came and they finished preparing their equipment and they were already standby, the dance event has started. The emcee called on the dance group named Hachisuka Dance Troupe to perform their dance number on stage. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa and Rie secretly summoned the Chariot Soldiers. When the Hachisuka Dance Troupe started their dance number, the Chariot Soldiers came in attacked the people who attended there. Moments later, Mayor Akazawa and Rie came in their respective armor forms and greeted the people. Anaira, however, got mad and went there to confront them. She asked them about their purpose, and Mayor Akazawa said that they came to defeat and arrest the Armored Fighters immediately. Because of this, she transformed herself into Armored Meister Upgrade Mode and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile, the rest of the Armored Fighters transformed into their respective armor forms and fought the Chariot Soldiers. While fighting, Anaira told to the emcee to continue the event despite of the attack of the Chariots. The emcee, however, hesitated what was he going to do. But instead of cancelling the event, he told to the audience that the show must go on, as Anaira teamed up with her fellow Armored Meister Fighters to face Mayor Akazawa and Rie in a battle. On the other hand; Irie, Hiroyo and the Armored Energy and Force Fighters faced the Chariot Soldiers outside the event venue. They defeated immediately them using their respective finishers. While fighting against Mayor Akazawa and Rie, the Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their armor forms into Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode. There they showed to the audience their battle between them and the Chariot Fighters. In the end, they used Meister Super Streak to defeat the two Chariot Fighters immediately. As they were defeated, Mayor Akazawa told them they were not done yet, and left immediately together with Rie. After the battle, the people who attended in the dance event thanked the Armored Fighters for saving their festival event, and they thanked them back. There the emcee praised the Armored Fighters over the microphone, and followed by the audience's chant to praise also the Armored Fighters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Unnamed emcee: DJ Ryan Grove (DJ リャン·グローブ DJ Ryan Gurōbu; 97.7 Raider FM) *Unnamed TransHead TV talents: **Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) **Haruka Masada (正田 春香 Masada Haruka) **Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) **Megumi Onodera (小野寺 めぐみ Onodera Megumi) **Yumi Hayashibara (林原 由美 Hayashibara Yūmi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) **Kazumi Ayano (綾野 和美 Ayano Kazumi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「Mission Complete」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. The Odylon Project Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 47, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 67: Aggresive Yamato, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 02: Hail, The Imperial Guardian and Never Surrender episode 38. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes